


【米英｜英聯邦】竊賊／The Thief

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family Bonding, Historical Hetalia, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※  國設米英。-美國，你這個竊賊。年長國家在心中暗暗咒駡起不為人知的話語。他的心跳快得仿佛即將飛出軀體。
Relationships: America & Canada & England (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia), Five eyes (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 8





	【米英｜英聯邦】竊賊／The Thief

「總覺得好像弄丟了什麼。」

英國人凝視著基本收拾好的行李箱，遲遲沒有合上箱蓋。

「嘻嘻，因為英國是丟三落四大王嘛。」

「就算認真檢查，還是經常丟東西呢。」

「亂說話。」英國微笑著彈了彈薄荷飛飛兔的翅膀，圍在他身旁的小精靈們吃吃地笑起來。

小花仙飛過來趴到英國青年的肩膀上：「為什麼只帶商務用的西裝呢？你應該帶幾件便服，工作結束後就可以和美國出去玩呢。」

「又亂說話！」

「唉呀，英國在偷偷微笑呢。」

「明明就超期待的。」

英國臉一紅，小聲補充：「因為還能見到加拿大、澳大利亞和紐西蘭他們啊。」他在衣櫃前又徘徊幾趟，終於還是把最近獲得皇室成員好評的圓領牛津紡襯衫和粗呢馬甲拿出來疊好，仔細放進行李箱，合上。

對比集齊北大西洋公約組織成員國的正式會議，這次在紐約召開的「五眼聯盟」情報會議明顯輕鬆許多；與會的五國關係向來親密，而且比起在軍情戰略室的螢幕上看到彼此的臉，這種場面大於緊迫性的會議並沒多少壓力。

會議上各國的情報部門代表進行簡報後，幾個國家湊到小桌前在更新協議上簽字，之後的事交給負責的官員跟進，而他們則可以暫時解脫了。

澳大利亞打開會議室大門，伸了個懶腰，回頭問：「美國怎麼一轉眼就不見了？」

「他說先去地下車庫取車，讓我們在大門口等。」這是美國在大步離開會議室前悄悄在他耳邊說的話，英國努努嘴，如實轉述。他盡力不去回想當時美國青年那溫熱鼻息留在耳邊的、麻麻癢癢的感覺，還有難得壓低的嗓音。

他們各自在更衣室換上休閒裝扮，才一同走出建築大門。抬眼就能看到陽光下藍得扎眼的福特越野車正穩穩停在門口。

金發藍眼的車主人按了兩下喇叭，調下車窗朝他們喊：「上車吧！我可是餓到不行了。」

英國皺了皺眉：「美國，你的嗓門太大了。」

「哈哈。」美國不以為意地笑。他已經換下西裝，身上是駝色的羊絨外套和休閒風襯衫以及厚圍巾——在審美上毫無亮點，英國人心中評判起來——卻也遮掩不住大男孩厚實的好體格。

加拿大拉開後座的車門上車，紐西蘭和澳大利亞也先後跳上後座，自然而然地把副駕駛座留給了英國。

英國遲疑了一下才就位，扣好安全帶後他轉身問身後的三人：「你們這樣坐不覺得擠嗎？」

紐西蘭笑眯眯地回答：「因為那個座位是專屬於英國哥哥的嘛。」英國一愣，正想開口反駁，澳大利亞和加拿大已經連聲附和，反倒讓英國語塞。

……說什麼「專屬」嘛。

英國人略彆扭地伸手松了松圓領襯衫的紐扣，似乎聽到身旁的美國低聲笑了。

午餐是在加拿大推薦的美式牛扒屋進行的。在擁有兩位粗獷肉食系青年和兩位外表溫順實際食量可觀的青年的情況下，餐桌自然被淋著濃郁醬汁的大份牛扒、烤豬肋骨、烤土豆、炸薯條和洋蔥圈這些高熱量炸彈佔據。

英國看著餐單斟酌了許久才下決定。水果沙拉和小份吞拿魚三明治被送上來的時候，坐在他右側的加拿大歎口氣：「英國先生，你吃得太少了。」他把面前的牛扒切下一塊，刮掉多餘的醬汁放進英國的餐盤裡。

「啊，謝謝……」英國青年感激地笑笑，拿起叉子把牛肉放進嘴裡，小口咀嚼起來。

這次的旅途和出差並不疲累，然而他總感到注意力不太容易集中。能見到面前幾位關係親密的青年他自然是很高興的，但心中總有種患得患失的感覺，像是丟了什麼，或者漏掉了什麼……總之他的食欲不佳。加上他原本就對油膩的食物沒有太高熱情，而華盛頓的冷空氣又加劇了這症狀。

「我覺得你實在太瘦啦！應該攝入更多蛋白質。」坐在對面的澳洲青年早已挽高袖子，正把炸洋蔥圈裹上優酪乳油送進嘴裡，另一隻手敲了敲美國面前的餐桌，「美國，你我作為肌肉同盟，有責任教訓下英國！不吃肉怎麼長出強健體魄呢，看他都快被大風刮走了。」

英國翻了個白眼，心想我早就過了妄想擁有強健體魄的階段了，別拿我跟你們比。

「澳茲，你的醬汁都濺過來了！」

「小聲點嘛，紐茲。那你手伸過來，我幫你舔掉好了。」

紐西蘭伸手去擰粗獷青年黝黑的手臂，卻沒忘記接著之前的話題幫腔，「不過呢，美國先生確實該說說英國哥哥。」

「喂，這關美國什麼事……」英國正要反駁，坐在他身旁被點名的超大國卻笑著打斷，他放下叉子：「這種冷天英國大概不想吃太油膩的食物吧？這個熱湯給你。」說著把手邊的豌豆濃湯往英國面前一推，又順手擺上一把湯匙。

「哦哦，原來是這樣！」澳大利亞大笑，顯然並沒多想。

倒是紐西蘭邊啃著烤肋骨，邊眯著眼睛看向美國：「美國先生挺細心的嘛。」

「這叫觀察力哦。」

「簡直難以想像這種詞彙會從我那位……總是不樂意察言觀色的兄弟嘴裡說出來。」加拿大終於慢悠悠地開口。

「哦？那現在該對我又增加幾分尊敬了吧？」美國的回擊顯然跟上了節奏。

「加拿大最近好強勢哦！是受到上司的影響嗎？」

看著面前幾位青年就如過去那樣熱鬧地拌起嘴來，英國心裡覺得有趣又愜意，但還是伸出指節敲了敲桌面，佯裝出嚴肅的語氣：「你們稍微注意一下餐桌禮儀啊。」

在其他四人揚著嘴角的無聲注視下，英國人不得不迅速投降：「……好吧，我不該在美式餐廳裡說什麼餐桌禮儀的。」他清清嗓子，舀起豌豆濃湯喝了一口，意外地溫潤可口。

他抬起眼睛正想跟美國道聲謝，對方搶先開了口：「味道不錯吧？」英國才發現美國正專心地看他，那雙藍色眼睛在鏡片下閃亮亮的。

這讓他原先想說的話梗在喉嚨，最終只化成一個簡單的「嗯」。

總之……真的是，有點奇怪。

午餐比預想中用時更久，等結束後美國把他們送回落腳的酒店，幾人相互擊掌之後便各自解散。

英國是動作最慢的一個，他剛把安全帶解開打算下車，身後的人喊住他：「英國，你之後有什麼安排嗎？」

「……沒什麼特別的。」英國楞了楞。他確實沒有特別安排，回國的航班訂在第二天早上，在這之前的時間很寬鬆。

美國顯然對這回復挺滿意，他探身過來把英國人身上的安全帶重新扣好：「那我帶你去個地方。」有一瞬間美國的身軀近乎覆蓋在英國上方，讓後者瞬間動彈不得，直到那溫度散去後他才模糊地應了聲「好吧」。

汽車沿著紐約西區第二十三大道行駛，一路朝著開始西斜的陽光方向。日光給車窗鑲上金色高光，同時也讓身體變得溫暖起來。

英國側頭去看身旁的美國青年，他正專注地看著前方道路，太陽的暖色調給他那副德克薩斯的邊緣和線條分明的側臉輪廓都鍍上一層光。

英國青年於是把頭扭回去，默不作聲地看著前方。只覺得那種奇怪的心情又來了，仿佛……丟掉了什麼似的。

到達「高線公園」大概是半小時之後的事。這比英國預料中的還近。

他雖然時常到美國出差，然而停留在華盛頓的時間更多，這還是他第一次在紐約市區附近參觀。

停好車後，他跟著美國走上最近的人行樓梯。連續幾十個臺階以後，是視野開闊的花園和大片的綠色植物，還有三五成群前來散步遊玩的市民。

這裡是用舊的高架鐵路重新改造而成的花園。從高線上眺望，能看到鬱鬱蔥蔥的花園，另一邊則是川流不息的車流，靜態和動態的對比竟顯出一種奇異的平衡。

雖然還處在冬季，花園裡卻已擺上暖色調的雕塑，紫黃紅橙的明亮色澤在開始變得溫和的陽光下仍然晃眼，讓人有身陷春天的錯覺。

「公園最近剛剛換了季節主題，你喜歡植物吧？」美國揚著嘴角看向英國。

眼前的景致確實讓人心情愉快，英國眉眼舒展，抿著嘴唇微微笑了：「這裡真美。」

他們沒有太多交談，只是肩並肩沿著佈置得仔細的水道往前直走。

美國的步速和步伐偏大，偶爾會超出英國一些，這時他會駐足片刻，掃一眼路邊偶爾飛過的蝴蝶，等英國再邁步跟上後，他們又重新並肩。

他們穿過了一小片綠色的密林，陽光在綠葉間隙投下的斑駁影子讓英國暗暗感歎，只覺得不像身處在城市中。

穿過小樹林後，視野重新開闊起來。面前是被改造過的軌道，人們可以在上面自由穿行，信號燈閘仍然如常運作。踩上軌道一抬頭，就能看到遠處城牆上的大幅塗鴉。

英國的視線凝固在那城牆上——那幅巨大的《勝利之吻》相當扎眼，原本的古銅色調被濃烈的鮮亮彩色替代：從戰爭中凱旋歸來的水手，在時代廣場上摟過陌生護士的腰，閉著眼睛吻姑娘的唇，他們的勝利，他們的熱情——確實不愧為世紀之吻。英國倒是沒想到那張照片會在這種地方、用這樣的方式重新演繹出來。

他並不是什麼攝影愛好者，上一次看到這照片，仔細想來居然已是幾十年前的事了。英國有一瞬間的恍惚。

幾十年前啊。那時的炮彈聲響、非洲土地上的塵土氣味，沾了滿身的柴油和血腥味，突然貼上臉的冰涼可樂罐瓶身，軍糧K裡那條巧克力的粘膩香甜，似乎都還能隨時在眼前耳邊身上重播。

「那幅塗鴉可是地標之一哦。倒是沒想到你這麼有興趣。」美國的聲音打破了他的思緒，英國於是把視線收回一些：「稍微讓我……想起了以前的事。」

「哈哈，以前的事啊。那夠你想好久的。」美國寬厚的手掌穩穩地撐在鐵質欄杆上，他仰起下巴看那幅畫，「我已經不太刻意去想了。反正‘不要忘記’就夠了。」青年側過臉來朝英國笑。

天色已經比之前暗了不少，逆光的情況下英國看不太清那眼神裡的色彩。

「是啊，不要忘記。」他低下頭，喃喃地重複。

一陣冷風穿過樹木和欄杆的間隙，完全突破了風衣和馬甲的阻擋，讓英國的身軀不自覺地抖動起來。怪異的是，這冷風中居然還夾雜著烤香腸和可哥的香氣。

英國回頭看軌道另一側，才發現傍晚的食物攤位已經陸續擺設起來，前來散步的遊客三三兩兩在攤位前排起隊。

這高線花園可真夠熱鬧的。英國眯著眼睛看那些喧鬧的歡樂的人群，沒有說話。

「我去買點熱飲吧。」美國剛往前走出兩步，很快又退回來。他解下脖子上的圍巾，直接搭在英國肩上，才又邁開大步跑出去。

看著那足以媲美橄欖球隊四分衛似的跑步姿態和速度，英國忍不住笑了。不過此時冷空氣的威力更顯著，他吸了吸鼻子，不客氣地撈起美國的圍巾在脖子上纏了兩圈。

瞬間溫暖不少。

他重新看向不遠處的燈光下，美國青年在幾個攤位前走動著挑選熱飲和食物，在等待過程中居然開始跟身旁的遊客交談起來，時不時開口大笑。

高大的美國青年肩膀寬闊，身軀挺直，他笑容爽朗，神態再從容不過。

那已經是、確實是、非常成熟的……國家姿態了。

英國突然鼻子發酸，有種說不出的複雜情緒。

「來。」

美國提著熱飲和食物跑回來，第一時間把冒著熱氣和可哥香的硬紙杯塞進英國手裡。他的鼻尖有點紅，呼吸在空氣中蒸成一團白霧。

英國頓了頓，小聲回答：「謝謝。」

美國點點頭，正打算掀開黑咖啡的紙杯蓋，突然就笑了出聲。

英國人正小口地啜著熱可哥，覺得這笑聲實在莫名，他好奇地抬眼望向對方。

燈光朦朧的夜風中，美國人伸出手拂過英國人的耳朵一側，冷空氣和溫暖的指尖形成鮮明對比，讓他忍不住抖了下。

「有片葉子。」

美國人輕輕彈掉那片葉子，又咧嘴笑起來，露出了整齊的牙齒。那線條分明的臉龐在暖色路燈的照射下，似乎比他們路過哈德遜河畔時看過的落日還要耀眼。

「……嗯。」英國人咕噥著聲音當作道謝。

他低下頭，把臉埋進圍巾裡，算不上高級的羊毛裡散發著檸檬和薄荷的混合香氣，像某個牌子的洗髮水氣味。

雖然是冬天，他卻覺得這種冰涼的氣息剛剛好……至少能讓略微發燙的臉頰冷卻一些。

英國人大概明白自己丟掉什麼了。

美國，你這個竊賊。年長國家在心中暗暗咒駡起不為人知的話語。他的心跳快得仿佛即將飛出軀體。

\- Fin -

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 還沒開始談戀愛，心先被偷走了。  
> 2\. 「不要忘記」(Lest We Forget)：美英和歐洲國家的「陣亡將士紀念日」(Veterans Day／Armistice Day)中常出現的悼念話語。  
> 3\. 五眼聯盟(Five Eyes, 即FVEY)：米、英、加、澳、紐這五個國家組成的情報聯盟。初步聯繫可追溯到二戰簽訂的《大西洋憲章》，在戰後世界格局中作用舉足輕重。執行起來其實蠻自私也算不上太光彩，曾有不少踩在法律邊緣的傳聞，大概可以歸類為米英和英聯邦的護短親友圈（……）


End file.
